


The Interview

by Di0nysus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Filler, Multi, Teen Mental Health, Teenager Tony Stark, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di0nysus/pseuds/Di0nysus
Summary: A flashback into Tony's early years after becoming an orphan.Loosely based on the Tumblr prompt: "Smile, you're gonna be a star"





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> A stand alone to illustrate the origins of Tony's childhood mental health issues. 
> 
> May be a part of a one-shot series or full story.

Tony noticed the tremor that ran along the line from his wrist to his thumb, bulging like a livewire. If it was visible under the dim light cast by the back of the mirror, then it would be visible on the talk show. 

“What’s wrong?” Obie asked. He was stood behind Tony, fixing the SI silver cufflinks to his suit. 

“I don’t want to go out.” He barely recognised his voice when it came out weak and waving. “I’m scared.” 

Obie huffed out a sound, a half laugh which sounded cruel to Tony’s ears. “It’s just an interview about the upcoming Stark Expo. You’re expected to give it since you’re the heir to the company.”

“Can’t you go?”

Tony clocks eyes with him in the mirror. In the dim light he thinks he mistakes understanding for frustration – Obie understands, of course. He cares a great deal – always cared more than Howard. 

Obadiah places his hands on Tony’s shoulders, exhaling slowly. His eyes look heavy from age and a look in them that Tony can’t place, the paleness under his skin gives a ghostly glow to his face and hands. To Tony, in this moment, his guardian and beloved father-figure looks like a projection of Howard. 

“You’re a Stark, aren’t you?” 

He swallows thickly and nods. Tony slides his shaking hand into his suit pocket and clenches his fist. 

“Then go out there. You’re the star, after all; we know how you like to be the centre of attention.” 

Obie follows him out of the changing room to the door of the stage, pats him on the back and leaves him with words of wisdom: You’re a Stark. 

The fear in him locks his joints and every step feels like sand trapped beneath him. It’s pure anxiety, he knows, but understanding didn’t help control it. He rubbed his wrist and tried to calm his heart. Tony’s breathing hitched on every stifled dry sob, his throat convulsing with every thick swallow.

Tony will always remember this day as his first surrender: when he turned on his heel and made a break for it. He felt the shame and self-hatred sink in even before his first step of retreat. Each step calmed his heart though, his mind and vision cleared. By the time he had stuck his head out into the carpark under the rain he was himself again. 

Years later, Tony remembers that day. 

It was a small moment from his past which in hindsight, revealed so much. That look in Obadiah’s eyes? Envy. Jealousy. He wished he was a Stark, he wished he was somebody. And here Tony was, wishing he was someone else. And standing in front of the press for the first time since being rescued, cue cards poised in hand, he realises now that he has it. He has the opportunity to be someone knew. He can be Iron Man.


End file.
